I'm The Free Spaniard
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Dunia ini keras. Saat kau memilih pilihan yang salah, tak ada jalan lain bagimu selain mengorbankan harga dirimu. Tapi, inilah orang yang memiliki pikiran paling praktis yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. "Jika kau bisa mendapatkan makanan dan tempat tidur gratis di penjara, kenapa kau harus bersusah payah hidup di luar sana?"


**Warn:** OOC. Kalau saya salah memasang rating, tolong beritahu saya. AU. Genderbend. Human name. Shounen Ai. Dunia penjara (maaf, saya tidak tahu bahasa Inggrisnya)

**Cast**:

Alternatif adalah sudah mendarah daging dalam tubuh seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Hidupnya selalu memiliki banyak alternatif, meskipun hasilnya justru membawa dirinya sendiri sengsara.

Saat dia kecil, orang tuanya bercerai. Antonio diberi pilihan, memilih sang ayah yang kaya raya dengan beberapa perusahaan yang sangat sukses dan ternama, atau ikut dengan ibu yang meskipun dia hidup sederhana di kampung halaman mereka, kehidupannya terjamin.

Tidak seperti kakaknya—Alfonso—Antonio memilih ikut ayahnya. Dia lebih memilih hidup di kota dengan ayahnya. Menikmati kekayaan sang ayah; menjadi raja, duduk di sofa empuk dan tebal, dilayani semua orang, dengan semua keinginan yang diucapkan bibir kecilnya selalu dikabulkan.

Kala beberapa hari menjelang umurnya menjadi genap delapan belas, ayahnya yang merupakan seorang _workholic, _terpaksa menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena epilepsi yang dideritanya.

Antonio—karena nama Alfonso dihapus dari daftar ahli waris—diberi pilihan kembali. Melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya—karena menurut beberapa sahabat ayahnya, Antonio yang sudah berumur delapan belas sudah cukup dewasa untuk memimpin perusahaan—namun harus meninggalkan sekolahnya yang saat itu baru tahun kedua di senior high school. Atau menunggu hingga dia lulus sementara perusahaan diserahkan sementara pada orang kepercayaan sang ayah.

Dan, Antonio justru dengan percaya diri berkata, "Aku akan memimpin perusahaan. Aku akan _drop out_, karena menurutku pendidikan yang sudah kuterima lumayan cukup untuk hidupku."

Dan, tahun itu pula, Antonio terkenal di negaranya sebagai pengusaha termuda serta hanya berijazah junior high school.

Dan—karena itulah—sejak Antonio menjabat sebagai pemimpin, perusahaan mulai berjalan terseok. Hingga satu setengah tahun kemudian, perusahaan mau tak mau berhadapan dengan ujung nasibnya. Kebangkrutan.

Lagi-lagi, Antonio harus diberi pilihan kembali. Menjual beberapa saham yang meskipun dengan harga terlampau murah, namun masih bisa membantu menyangga keuangan perusahaan, atau tetap mempertahankan investasi saham dan menunggu keajaiban akan datangnya keuntungan.

Dan lagi-lagi pilihan Antonio sangat mengejutkan semua orang. Dia memilih alternatif yang terakhir.

Dan, bukan keajaiban yang diimpikan Antonio yang datang padanya. Tapi malapetaka untuk sang Spaniard beserta anak buahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit pegawai perusahaannya mengundurkan diri, tidak ingin bunuh diri di perusahaan yang sudah berhadapan dengan malaikat kematian tersebut.

Dan, semuanya telah terjadi. Antonio dikejar-kejar oleh para kreditor, investasi yang gagal, rumah yang dijual, serta semua kekayaan yang ditinggalkan sang ayah musnah dari tangannya.

Hanya menyisakan beberapa lembar pakaian yang masih sempat dibawanya kabur disaat para kreditor sibuk melelang barang-barang milik Antonio.

Saat pelariannya ke Amerika, dia hidup menggelandang, terlunta-lunta mencari kerja sana sini dan mencari-cari pekerjaan. Namun, memangnya pekerjaan apa yang menerima pegawai yang hanya lulusan junior high school?

Satu setengah tahun dia hidup menggelandang di Amerika, tidur di emperan toko di kota New York—kedinginan tanpa selimut, makan-makanan sisa dan terkadang dia berebutan makanan dengan tuna wisma tua lainnya—jika ia sedang tidak beruntung.

Dia sempat dekat dengan seorang gadis penjual bunga yang menggelar jualannya di depan taman kota. Bella de Kazier, seorang gadis berdarah Belanda, yang mau tak mau menghidupi keluarganya yang terdiri dari seorang kakak—yang sedang di penjara—dan adiknya. Thomas—kakak Bella, seorang barbar pembunuh serta pemerkosa anak kecil. Dia sudah berada di penjara selama setahun dari lima tahun hukumannya. Sedangkan Cornelius—adiknya—siswa akhir tahun di senior high school, dan penganut paham rasisme—dipengaruhi Thomas yang juga menganut aliran yang sama. Cornelius bekerja part time di sebuah bengkel mobil milik seorang Canadian, orang tua Matthew Williams yang juga temannya—teman Cornelius, namun sangat tidak setuju dengan paham yang dianut Cornelius.

Adik Bella memang bekerja, namun tak pernah sesen pun Bella menerima hasil kerjanya. Tentu, Cornelius menggunakan semua uangnya untuk membeli obat, rokok, dan semacamnya. Untuk bersenang-senang, berpesta, mentraktir teman-teman sesama rasis dan juga teman-teman Yahudinya.

Karena Cornelius rasis-lah, Antonio tak bisa mengenal Bella lebih jauh. Pemuda itu sangat membenci Antonio, bahkan saat tak sengaja ia mendapati kakaknya sedang bercakap dengan sang Spaniard, Cornelius segera mengejar Antonio dengan pipa di tangannya.

Hidup dengan kesengsaraan, tentulah bukan hal yang biasa untuk seorang Carriedo yang memang sudah turun temurun memiliki harta yang banyak. Karena tak kuat menderita kelaparan yang terus menerus, Antonio memutuskan sebuah ide paling gila, paling konyol dan takkan pernah ada di pikiran manusia merdeka manapun.

Being a prisoner

**.::::.**

**Hetalia Axis Power : Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I'm The Free Spaniard : Dien Pribadi**

**.::::.**

"Kenapa tidak? Di penjara kita diberi makanan, kita diberi tempat tinggal, diberi pekerjaan dan lainnya. Kita hidup bebas di sana," itu ucapnya saat dia mengatakan keinginan hatinya pada Bella—yang notabene satu-satunya temannya selama ada di Amerika.

Memangnya, Bella bisa menjawab apa lagi? Dia tak bisa menentangnya karena Antonio bukanlah siapa-siapa untuknya—lebih lagi Cornelius sangat membenci Antonio.

Dan, dia hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat pada Antonio yang digiring NYPD karena sudah membunuh seorang penjual hot dog, dan tiga tuna wisma hanya dalam satu hari.

Bukankah hal itu adalah cara tercepat untuk bisa masuk penjara dan bertahan lama di sana?

**.::DP::.**

BUAAAGH

"AAARGH."

Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Antonio berteriak kencang menahan sakit karena punggungnya kembali dihantam keras dengan sebuah tongkat besi yang dihantamkan oleh salah seorang sipir penjara.

Setelah itu, kembali tubuhnya disiram dengan guyuran air selang besar yang menumpahkan airnya dengan kelajuan arus air yang keras menghantam tubuhnya sangat kuat dan seolah ditusuk ribuan jarum. Hingga akhirnya sipir penjara itu merasa sudah cukup menyiksa fisik Antonio, ia membawa pemuda itu ke tempat dia akan menjalani masa empat tahunnya—itu jika ia tak membuat onar selama di penjara yang menyebabkan masa hukumannya diperpanjang lagi.

KLANGGG

Telinga Antonio sedikit sakit saat sipir penjara dengan keras menutup pintu besi yang menjadi akses satu-satunya keluar masuk sel baru Antonio. Setelah merasa telinganya tak ngilu, dia menatap 'kamar' barunya dengan senyum puas.

"Kau gila, ya?"

Antonio melirik seseorang yang duduk bersila di ranjang susun tingkat atas. Mata hijaunya beradu pandang dengan sepasang amber milik seseorang—yang dilihat dari sisi manapun Antonio yakin bukan orang Amerika. Amber itu memandangi Antonio dengan tatapan merendahkan saat dilihat olehnya senyuman yang mengembang di wajah sang Spaniard

"Seharusnya Karpusi bisa membedakan manusia waras atau tidak," ujar pemuda itu lagi. Antonio mendekati tempat tidurnya dan melemparkan selimut yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh sipir padanya, "Aku masih waras, kok."

"Kenapa kau justru tersenyum masuk penjara?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu. Mata amber itu masih memandangi Antonio penuh selidik, "Kau bukan orang Amerika?"

"Yeah, aku dari Spanyol. Tersesat di Amerika, yah aku pikir daripada luntang lantung dan jadi gelandangan di luar sana, aku memilih masuk penjara saja," ujar Antonio enteng. Dia merebahkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur dan berujar, "Nyamannya~."

Yah, sudah beberapa tahun Antonio tidak merasakan kenyamanan tidur di atas kasur, sehingga kasur tipis nan minim busa itu saja sudah mampu membuat sang Spaniard merasa berada di surga.

"Kau memang tidak waras," gerutu teman satu selnya. Antonio tak mengacuhkan dan justru bertanya, "Oh ya. Namaku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Kau?"

"Carriedo?" kepala hitam milik sang kawan muncul dan menggantung terbalik hanya untuk bisa melihat Antonio yang ada di bed dibawahnya, "Antonio Carriedo? Kau kenal Alfonso?"

"Dia kakakku," alis Antonio mengangkat sekali, "kenapa kau mengenalnya?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum sekali, "Tentu saja. Dia idolaku, ya, Alfonso itu. Bukankah dia pemilik lahan pertanian dan peternakan terbesar di Portugal?"

Antonio terkejut bukan main, dan dia langsung duduk sedetik setelah mendengar ujaran sang kawan barunya. "Apa? Tapi... mana mungkin. Ibuku sangat miskin."

"Aku juga tak tahu ceritanya, tapi kudengar Alfonso awalnya menjadi kepercayaan bos tempatnya bekerja, dan diangkat anak, dan yah... begitulah. Aku tak tahu kebenaran ceritanya yang asli."

"Darimana kau dengar itu?"

"Hei, semua orang tahu itu, mate. Seharusnya aku yang heran kenapa kau tidak tahu itu? Kau kan adiknya."

Dipijitnya pelan keningnya yang terasa nyeri tiba-tiba. Ah, Antonio tiba-tiba merasa bodoh sendiri saat berpikiran kakaknya dan ibunya secara tiba-tiba menghubunginya, mengeluarkannya dari penjara dan mengajak bungsu Carriedo itu pulang ke rumah besar mereka, duduk di perapian yang baru ditambahkan ke rumah itu sebulan yang lalu, menikmati sup tomat enak buatan ibu mereka, bercanda, bersenda gurau. Lalu, Antonio akan diberi kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Alfonso, dan kamarnya sangat besar, lima kuadrat lebih besar dari tempat selnya berada kini, dengan tempat tidur besar, king size, dan ada sebuah tali yang menghubungkan dengan lonceng di dapur, dan jika dia kelaparan, Antonio hanya perlu menarik tali itu dan tak lama kemudian pelayannya datang sambil membawa makanan yang enak-enak.

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Mana mungkin Alfonso dan ibunya peduli dengan Antonio. Mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang di dalam istana mereka. Ya, pasti begitu.

"Namaku Anton Nikolov. Salam kenal, mate."

Tersenyum tipis, Antonio kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, menatapi langit-langit bed, 'Biarlah,' pikirnya, 'Yang penting aku sudah bisa makan dan tak menggelandang di sini.'

**.::DP::.**

KLENG KLENG KLENG KLENG KLENG KLENG

Suara berisik yang ditimbulkan karena pukulan keras pipa ke jeruji besi membangunkan Antonio dari lelapnya dengan perasaan terkejut. Anton yang sudah terlebih dahulu bangun, tertawa melihat Antonio, "Kau harus biasakan itu, mate."

"Apa itu?" Antonio bangun dan memandangi beberapa sipir yang membangunkan penghuni sel lainnya. Anton melompat dari tempatnya duduk, "Saatnya sarapan, mate."

Inilah yang Antonio suka, makan. Tanpa perlu mencuri, tanpa perlu merampas makanan orang lain. Antonio segera berdiri dan mengikuti Anton yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri di depan pintu sel. Kemeja penjaranya disampirkan olehnya di pundak kiri sementara tubuhnya hanya dibalut sebuah dalaman putih serta celana biru panjang yang senada dengan kemeja penjara.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Anton menoleh kepada Antonio, menunggu pintu sel dibuka, "Kenapa kau masuk penjara... aku tahu, kau tidak ingin hidup menggelandang. Tapi, penyebabnya. Kau membunuh? Memerkosa?"

"Membunuh," Antonio tersenyum pada kawannya. "Dan merampok penjual hot dog, lucu ya?"

"Untuk yang pertama kalinya?"

"Yeah," Antonio menatap Anton dengan pandangan ramah. "Tak kusangka, semudah itu. Awalnya aku gugup, tapi ternyata sedikit menyenangkan juga."

Seringai mengejek Anton ditujukan pada Antonio.

SREEEK

Pintu sel mereka secara otomatis terbuka, bersamaan dengan pintu sel lainnya. Mereka maju selangkah ke depan dan berbaris. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan menuju pintu.

.::DP::.

Antonio mengambil sebuah wadah kosong yang diberikan Anton padanya. Sambil menunggu giliran mendapat makanan, Antonio bertanya, "Di sini tentu banyak para kriminal. Apa selama ini kau pernah diganggu mereka?"

Anton tertawa, "Tidak. Tentu saja. Aku ikut sebuah geng. Para Nuestra Famiglia, kau juga harus masuk nanti jika tak ingin dihajar yang lain. Terutama—," mata Anton mencari-cari ke arah tempat makan yang luas. Dia menunjuk dengan dagu sebuah perkumpulan orang-orang berkulit putih, "—persaudaraan Aryan. Mereka rasis."

Antonio mengamati perkumpulan itu. Ada sekitar tiga belas orang yang duduk di sebuah meja besar di sana, "Aryan Brotherhood?"

"Yeah. Geng white power—Nazi, yeah—dan anti pemerintah. Pemimpinnya Ludwig Beilschmidt," mata amber Anton menatap seseorang dengan rambut pirang klimis. Wajahnya terlihat sangar, "dia bersama kakaknya, Gilbert—albino satu-satunya yang ada di sana—, Berwarld Oxenstierna, Alfred F Jones, dan Andrew Manuel, membunuh tujuh orang Africa America, merampok tiga toko orang Asia dan memperkosa seorang wanita Yahudi. Ludwig dikenal sebagai pencetus komunitas Anti Government dan rasisme. Dipenjara selama delapan tahun, tapi ditambah menjadi sebelas tahun karena selama tiga tahun di penjara, ia sudah membunuh banyak tahanan lainnya dan menghajar habis dua sipir penjara tahun lalu."

Antonio bergidik sendiri. Anton meneruskan, "Anggota lainnya, Arthur Kirkland," dagu Anton kembali menunjuk seorang pemuda dengan alis tebal, "satu-satunya orang berpendidikan di penjara sini. Dia ditangkap karena tuduhan penyuapan hakim dan pembunuhan terhadap dua Yahudi. Dia juga dituduh melakukan penipuan dengan kedok peramal. Dia bersama tiga anak buahnya, Johny Manuel—adik dari Andrew—, Emil Steilsson, dan Lukas Bondevik."

Mata emerald Antonio menangkap seseorang yang dia kenali, "Hei, apakah itu Thomas de Kazier?"

"Yeah. Kau tahu itu. Pelaku yang sudah membunuh banyak orang serta memutilasi dua orang warga Spanyol."

"Yeah, dan juga menyodomi lima anak di bawah umur. Aku kenal adiknya."

"Dan dia tidak sendiri. Mathias Kohler menemaninya juga," kata Anton.

"Hei," Antonio berbisik pelan di telinga Anton. Matanya menatap anggota lain yang juga masih di perkumpulan yang sama, "Dia sepertinya orang baik. Kenapa juga berada di sana?"

"Tiino Vainamoinen. Jangan tertipu wajah ramah dan tak berdosanya. Dia terkenal sebagai penipu terlicin yang pernah ada di abad ini. Dia juga membunuh direktur bank tempat dia bekerja.

"Dan, yang terakhir. Pemerkosa paling kejam yang pernah ada," Anton menatap seseorang berambut pirang sebahu, "Francis Bennefoy. Dia tercatat sebagai pelaku pemerkosaan enam belas warga asing, dua puluh delapan orang Yahudi, dia juga menyodomi banyak anak laki-laki yang menggelandang. Dan—"

"Untuk wanita ia mengambil rahim mereka setelah melakukan pemerkosaan, sedangkan untuk lelaki dia mengebiri alat kelamin mereka. Aku juga pernah dengar tentangnya," Antonio mengangguk. Matanya segera beralih ke depan saat tak disangka mata emeraldnya beradu pandang dengan mata hijau Thomas.

'Kehidupan di penjara memang mengerikan,' pikir Antonio. Dia menatap Anton yang kini menyerahkan wadah makannya kepada seseorang di balik kaca, dan setelah wadah itu keluar kembali, telah terisi beberapa jenis makanan. Antonio maju dan memasukkan wadah makanannya pula. Sedangkan Anton sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkannya.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap lekat-lekat Antonio saat sang Spaniard berjalan mencari meja untuk dia makan. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada, Anton melambai, menyuruh pemuda Spanyol itu menghampirinya. Menurut, Antonio mendekat, melewati tiga belas orang—yang baru dikenalnya sebagai persaudaraan Aryan—yang menatapnya tajam. Hatinya takut, sangat takut. Tentu saja. Antonio adalah tahanan baru, dan bisa menjadi mangsa empuk untuk siapapun—bahkan yang bukan rasis sekalipun.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami, Antonio," Anton tersenyum ramah. Dia menyuruh Antonio duduk di hadapan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua dengan mata hazel. Anton kembali berkata, "Dia pemimpin kami, Lovino Vargas," ujarnya sambil memperkenalkan orang itu pada Antonio.

"Ceh," Lovino mendengus. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk makanannya. "Orang Spanyol, eh?"

"Logatmu?" Antonio termenung mendengar dialek yang didengarnya. "Kau orang Italy? Uwaah, lama sekali aku tidak bertemu orang Italy," tanpa izin, Antonio duduk di depan sang Italy, "Kau tahu, sejak dulu aku sangat ingin pergi ke Italy. Yah, tapi tak bisa."

Tanpa kata-kata pun, tiga orang yang ada di sana tahu, Lovino merasa terganggu dengan adanya Antonio di depannya saat ini.

"Euhm, Antonio? Perkenalkan juga mereka," Anton menunjuk dua orang yang mengapit Lovino. Seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan sebuah rambut menggulung di bagian atas keningnya, "Roderich Edelstein dan Mikhail Herdervary."

Antonio menyalami kedua orang itu, dan tangannya juga terulur di depan Lovino, "Aku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Salam kenal, Lovi-chan~."

Sebuah persimpangan urat muncul di kening Lovino vargas, "Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'chan', kuso!"

"Eh?"

"Tch," Lovino terlihat tidak senang, "Dan, jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Sana, cari meja lain."

Tiga orang anak buah Lovino saling pandang, lalu menatap malang Antonio. Jika Antonio tidak segera mendapat rekan sejawat yang kuat, dia akan menjadi bulan-bulanan tahanan lain yang lebih kuat darinya.

"Tidak mau."

Ke empat orang anggota Para Nuestra Famiglia itu menatap heran Antonio yang baru saja berkata begitu. Lovino menggeram kesal, "Apa katamu?"

"Aku. Tidak. Mau. Pergi. Dari. Sini. Lagipula, aku akan bersama-sama dengan Lovi-chan~. Lovi-chan kawai~."

Tiga orang anak buah Lovino tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutan mereka. Untuk sekali ini, baru pertama kali mereka menemui orang yang langsung dan dengan berani mengatakan ketertarikannya pada bos mereka.

Dan... kata-kata terakhir Antonio tadi?

Kawai?

Kata-kata haram yang tidak boleh ditujukan pada seorang Lovino Vargas.

GRT

Tangan kecoklatan Lovino mengepal keras, menahan hasrat untuk tidak menghantam tengkuk pemuda di depannya. Sekali ia menghantamkan kepalannya ke atas meja, membuat piring-piring yang ada di atasnya bergetar ribut dan memancing semua mata yang ada di sana ke arah mereka.

"Kau... Kusooo."

Lovino berdiri, ingin memukul jatuh sang Spaniard, tapi dengan cekatan Mikhail menahannya. Pemuda berambut cokelat sebahu itu menenangkan bosnya dan mengajak pemuda Italy tersebut pergi dari situ tanpa memancing keributan. Disusul Roderich yang sebelumnya menatap Antonio tajam.

"K... kau..."

Antonio memandangi Anton yang masih bersamanya, "Kenapa dia marah?"

"Bodoh. Dia itu paling tidak suka disebut-sebut kawai, chan, dan semacamnya, tahu," Anton bersandar di sandaran kursinya, "Kau itu bodoh sekali, sih."

"Hei, mana aku tahu tentang hal itu. Kenapa kau tak beritahu sebelumnya, he?" protes Antonio kesal.

'Yah, ini sepenuhnya memang salahku,' sesal Anton dalam hati.

.::DP::.

Saat ini, Antonio beserta Anton tengah berada di lapangan baseball penjara.

"Selain Aryan Brotherhood, ada apa lagi di sini?" Antonio menatapi satu persatu banyak orang yang berada di lapangan yang sama. Lapangan itu dikelilingi pagar berkawat yang tingginya nyaris tiga meter. Di sebelah kiri lapangan baseball, terdapat lapangan basket, sedangkan di sebelah kanannya ada lapangan exercise. Posisi mereka berdua saat ini menghadap lapangan exercise.

"Jewish Defense League. Saingan terbesar Persaudaraan Aryan. Semua orang di sini tahu, Persaudaraan Aryan dan JDL tak memiliki hubungan yang baik," matanya menatap sekumpulan orang yang duduk di tepian lapangan baseball di seberang mereka.

"Pemimpinnya Ivan Braginski, orang Rusia. Bersama dengan Raivis Galante, Toris Laurinaitis, Eduard von Bock, Feliks Lukasiemicz dan sepupu Ivan sendiri, Yusef Arlovskaya melakukan pemerasan di sebuah kantor deputi. Mereka juga membunuh tujuh anggota White Power yang didirikan Beilschmidt bersaudara. Sebelum masuk penjara, mereka memang sudah memiliki hubungan yang buruk. Ah, Ivan juga sering melakukan penindasan saat akan dimasukkan di penjara, dia diduga sedang merencanakan untuk penyerangan di pemerintahan Amerika, Washington.

"Sedang dia," Anton menunjuk seorang yang juga ada di sana yang sedang memegang bat pemukul, "Vash Zwingli, dia melakukan perampokan pada tiga bank yang ada di Amerika dan dua bank di luar negeri. Dia juga melakukan penyelundupan senjata api ilegal, dan pemalsuan uang. Dan, kudengar saat dia merampok bank terakhir, dia menyerang lima penjaga bank dan membuat kelimanya koma selama berbulan-bulan."

"Dia sendiri?"

Anton menggeleng, "Tidak. Dia bersama Roderich dan Mikhail. Semula, mereka berdua sangat akrab dan dihormati oleh anggota JDL lain. Tapi, saat keduanya ingin bergabung dengan JDL, ditolak oleh Braginski. Itu membuat Roderich, apalagi Mikhail marah besar dan bergabung dengan Lovino membentuk famiglia yang melindungi mereka dan bersumpah akan menjadi lawan JDL juga."

"Roderich dan Mikhail seorang Yahudi?"

"Tidak. Dari tiga sahabat, hanya Vash yang seorang Yahudi. Karena itu, jika Roderich dan Mikhail ingin bergabung, mereka harus menjadi Yahudi juga. Tapi, mereka menolak."

Antonio menarik nafasnya dalam, dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Lalu, orang-orang mengerikan yang ada di JDL lainnya?"

"Sadiq Adnan. Dia kedapatan mengemudi mobil sambil mabuk. Dia menabrak tiga emperan toko, dan dua halte bis. Dua puluh orang meninggal, dan delapan orang terluka. Polisi juga menemukan pil tidur di kantungnya, memperkuat dugaan orang itu benar-benar mabuk.

"Adiknya, Riyadh Adnan, juga anak buah dari Daniel Ben Yehuda, bersama Jamal Ismail Husseini menghajar enam pengikut Nazi, merampok bank dan membunuh dua penjaganya yang orang Africa America. Sedangkan dua bersaudara kembar Polya, Wasfi dan Ali, mereka ditangkap karena penyerangan di kedutaan besar Irak dan Iran di Washington. Setelah pengadilan, Adnan bersaudara, Polya bersaudara, Daniel Ben Yehuda, dan Jamal Ismail Husseini diketahui masuk dalam kelompok terorist yang dipimpin Osama bin Laden."

"Mengerikan," komentar Antonio. Anton mengangguk. Dia lalu menunjuk tempat latihan yang hanya diisi oleh orang-orang berwajah Asia, "Sekarang masuk jam 3A untuk lapangan exercise."

"3A?"

Anton mengangguk dengan senyum tipis, "Singkatan dari Asia's the light of world, Asia's the protector of world, Asia's the leader of world."

"Terdengar egois sekali," komentar Antonio sambil memandangi satu persatu orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Anton tertawa mendengarnya, "Yeah. Geng untuk para tahanan berdarah Asia. Pemimpinnya Yao Wang. Yang berambut panjang itu," tunjuk Anton. Antonio mengangguk, "Apa yang membuat mereka mengerikan?"

"Mereka semua perkumpulan dari dua mafia besar dari Asia.

"Yao Wang, pemimpin yakuza besar yang melakukan penipuan, penyelundupan barang serta perdagangan narkoba ilegal. Mereka juga memperdagangkan manusia dan melakukan pemerasan di sana sini. Anggota yakuza itu, Kiku Honda, Yong Soo Im, Hyung Soo Im, Shone Trang dan Kaoru Hong.

"Sedangkan sekutu Wang juga sesama preman jalanan. Orang-orang melayu, pendiri pencak silat secara ilegal di New York dan memiliki banyak cabang di beberapa tempat. Mereka—orang-orang melayu itu—juga memiliki gudang pembuatan uang palsu. Dipimpin seorang Indonesia, Herlangga Rifangi—sebenarnya pemimpinnya adalah kakakknya, Rama. Namun Rama bunuh diri saat penyergapan. Herlangga dibantu Zaininoor Ahmed, Benjamin Yuan, Hakkul Brunei Akbar, dan Patchata Pholdee.

"3A sangat terobsesi untuk menguasai dunia. Dan, untuk saat ini mereka memang yang terkuat di penjara sini. Persaudaraan Aryan serta JDL menghormati 3A."

Ditatap Antonio mata amber Anton, "Kenapa?"

Anton mengangkat bahunya, "Tak ada yang tahu. Tapi, aku pikir untuk alasan kenapa JDL menghormati 3A lebih karena pemimpinnya sendiri—Ivan—tertarik pada Yao Wang."

"Dia gay?" Antonio terkejut. Anton tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Antonio, "Semua orang yang ada di sini gay, Carriedo."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Tak perlu kau mengerti. Yah, 3A memang terlihat seperti perkumpulan orang-orang lemah. Tapi, sebenarnya mereka semua ahli beladiri yang hebat."

"Dan, semua anggota mereka berwajah manis," celetuk Antonio.

"Yah, jangan berkata keras-keras tentang itu. Anggota 3A memang idola di sini. Dan, kau tahu," Anton menyikut pelan pinggang Antonio, "Thomas de Kazier yang rasisnya minta ampun itu ternyata jatuh hati pada seorang Herlangga Rifangi. Yah, meskipun Herlangga sendiri sudah berpacaran dengan Zain."

"Aku takkan mengatakan aku tertarik pada Herlangga jika di dekat de Kazier," janji Antonio. Anton hanya mengucapkan kata, "Baguslah."

**.::To Be Continued::.**

**A/N**: Ano... eh. Maaf kalau karakternya agak OOC. Saran dan kritik saya tunggu. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
